The prestressed steel wire is usually sold to enterprises in the unit of plate. According to the specific requirements, the enterprises cut the steel wire to length, perform thread rolling on both ends, perform stretch-drawing in the concrete product mold, compact the steel wire by pouring concrete, and make the steel wire into prestressed concrete products after curing in oxygen streaming. This method causes the inconvenience of end user, due to the on-site measurement, on-site cutting, and on-site thread rolling required. The complex condition of the construction site cannot ensure the precision of the cutting size, which affects the working efficiency. Therefore, a new scheme is required to resolve the problem of low on-site cutting precision.